Interdigitited leadframe pads that carry signals from interdigit electrode pads on devices, such as semiconductor devices, may have a variety of technical issues. Some examples include current density on the interface between the device and the package, which may induce risk of electromigration. In the example of transistor devices, the characteristics of the leadframe may contribute to RDSon. To increase circuit density and decrease component sizes, narrow pitch both between leadframe pads and the pitch of the pads themselves may have limitations, for example from manufacturability or to avoid metal whiskering or arcing between pads.
A half-bridge circuit may include two analog devices or switches. Half-bridge circuits may be used in power supplies for motors, in rectifiers, and for power conversion. Each half-bridge circuit package has several contacts and may include several conductive paths to connect the contacts to each other and to external components.